Angel Face
by No Named Angel
Summary: Angelique Burnett moves to Oklahoma with her sister and mother. She seems happy at first but as things seem to grow worse, she falls in love with the only person who could truly understand her, but what if he refuses to accept her love?
1. A new name and TwoBit is threatened

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Angel and her family, and a couple people thrown here and there.  
~Angel-Face~  
I didn't want to go to Oklahoma or Okleyhomey as I like to call it. Yeah that's me Angelique Beluan Burnett, or Angel, or my newest nickname Angel- Face. No idea why people call me that because I'm really a force to be reckoned with when angry, so when someone came up with those names they musta been drunk.  
  
I don't think they call me that 'cause my attitude, must be my looks. I'm not vain or anything it's just that I'm always called pretty, though I don't believe a word those crack-pots say. Well I have mid-back dark brown hair, people say it's black but in the sun you can tell it's a dark brown. I have medium sized chocolate brown eyes; I hate them because people can see how I feel just by staring into them. I have a pretty good frame I guess, but who wouldn't when you have to beat every low-life that comes your way?  
  
"Honey wake up, time to greet the day with joy and happiness!!"  
  
Yeah that crackpot with the words was my mom; I don't get her because she and I are too different I guess.  
  
"NO, fine I'll get up and take a walk I guess."  
  
I stood up and searched my drawer for my army tank and my jeans with 6 pockets. I loved my army tank 'cus I always felt a bit braver. I fell in love with those pants when I was shopping with my little sister awhile back. See it's got two regular pockets that go down my sides, kinda shaped liked Idaho without all the bumps, and then those pockets have a pocket underneath them each that is buttoned, same goes for the ones on my backside.  
  
"OOOO ANG I WANNA COME PLEASE!!!"  
  
That would be my sis; she's two years younger than me and can be a real pain. Oh yeah did I mention I'm 17, I didn't well then I just did!  
  
"Fine Vick, you can come!" I said with more enthusiasm than I felt.  
  
"Yay, now let's Go!" she said dragging me out of the house. "Bye mom, we'll be back later!" and then we were gone.  
  
As we got out our porch I could see a couple guys next door talking.  
  
"Ponyboy could you PLEASE get the phone!"  
  
Ponyboy? Odd name, but cute.  
  
"Sure Soda!"  
  
Ok now I'm totally confused.  
  
We turned to the left to get a closer look at these people when I heard one of them shout catcalls.  
  
I turned, flipped out my switch blade and I probably would've stabbed him a couple times if my sister wasn't there.  
  
"Excuse me but did you say something" I said while playing with my blade, idly twirling it around my fingers.  
  
"Hey you're alright, I'm Two-Bit Matthews, and this is Ponyboy Curtis." Two- Bit said  
  
"Yeah, I'm Angelique Burnett, but if you call me that I will personally slit your throat and leave you in a ditch to die." I said still playing with the blade.  
  
I saw Ponyboy go white but I reassured him I wouldn't hurt somebody as cute as him. That's when his ears turned this adorable shade of red.  
  
"So then Miss Burnett what may I call you?" Two-Bit said with his eyebrow raised, something I would later discover he did a lot.  
  
"You can call me Angel."  
  
"Nah, how about Angel-Face?"  
Oh gosh, I really hope y'all liked it. I can't wait till I get this thing going!! I love The Outsiders!! I'm really hoping I didn't do as bad as I think I did! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It would make my day and would probably get a chapter or two in pretty fast!! 


	2. In which she's seen dancing and everybod...

Thank you to my ONE reviewer!! I'm dedicating this to you and my sister because it's her BIRTHDAY! She turned 11 if you're wondering. Oh yeah and because I can't remember any bands from the 60's we're gonna have some modern music and cd players.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I don't anyone 'cept Angel, Vickie, their family, and a couple people thrown here and there. I also don't own saliva or the song Click Click Pull.  
  
Lyrics will be in italics  
~Angel-Face~  
"HONEY COME AND WASH THE DISHES WHILE I GO OUT!!!!" screamed my mom from inside the house. Trust me she's really loud, probably because she practices on me, but there are others with worse problems.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming, come on Vick. Oh and Two-Bit if you or your friends wanna come to my house, you can drop by anytime ok?" I said while walking toward my house.  
  
"I'll have to take you up on that." Said Two-Bit with a smile.  
  
I walked in through my front door and searched for my Saliva CD and my stereo.  
  
"Ang, I'm gonna go and do the laundry, k?"  
  
"Yeah just hurry up! Aha! Here it is, stupid mom using my stereo."  
  
To me this is a daily routine, I get my stereo, my favorite CD and plug it in, turn it up so high any normal person's eardrums would burst, and then I start washing dishes while dancing.  
  
Apparently I hadn't known my music would reach the ears of the Curtis residence. Dumb me.  
  
^^Curtis House (Two-Bit's pov.)^^  
  
I sat down next to Ponyboy hoping my one wish in the entire world would come true, filled with hope I flicked on the TV and sure enough...  
  
"Alright!! Mickey's on!" I shouted  
  
Everyone except Johnny, Soda, and Ponyboy groaned.  
  
All of a sudden music blasted out of Angel-Face's house; right now I bet the people in China are deaf.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" shouted Dally.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" unfortunately no one could understand each other so we had to resort to screaming at each other like idiots.  
  
"HEY LET'S GO OVER SO YOU CAN MEET YOUR NEW NEIGHBOR!! IT'S PROBABLY HER MUSIC!!" I shouted so loud that I would probably be paying for that yesterday.  
  
Everyone agreed, so off we went.  
  
^^Angel's House (her pov)^^  
  
I hadn't heard the door slam, probably 'cause the music was up so high.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?, My mom and dad weren't perfect, but still you don't hear no cryin' ass bitchin' from me, like there seems to be on everybody's cd, so just sit back and relax and let me have your head for a minute, I can show you something in it, that has yet to be presented, oh yeah!"  
  
Unfortunately I hadn't known all 7 of them were standing there mouths open wide watching me dance and sing. I hadn't noticed them until I turned around and saw them.  
  
"Uh." I walked to my stereo and turned it off.  
  
"Hi I'm Angel, but the idiot over there calls me Angel-Face."  
  
I nervously looked between them hoping they would say something!!  
  
Thankfully I was rescued by Two-Bit. "Come on guys is this how you greet your new neighbor?"  
  
Fortunately they all snapped out of it. Let's see the blonde with the movie star looks was Soda, Soda's best friend was Steve, Darry was the tall muscular one, Johnny was the dark-haired kid with the scared look, and the tough looking one with the elvish face was Dally.  
  
"I'm sorry my music disturbed you, I probably shouldn't have turned it up so high" I said with a sheepish grin staring at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I thought you sang and danced very nicely." At that I swiftly pulled my head up and looked straight at Johnny who had a shy grin on his face, I then noticed his ears were turning red.  
  
"You're really sweet ya know?" I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Angel-Face wanna go and hang out with us at the Nightly Double?"  
  
"Sure Pony, but I gotta leave a quick note to my sis telling her I'll be out."  
  
"Uh. so whose car are we going in and who's coming?"  
  
"Well Johnny and I are going, hey Dally do you wanna come?"  
  
He looked at me then smirked and said "Sure kid, we'll take my car, but make sure the broad doesn't touch anything."  
  
Oh, now everyone back home knew never to call me broad, chick, or baby except my friends.  
  
"Excuse me; did you just call me broad?" I asked with a smile dripping with sweetness.  
  
"Yes, I did unless you're going deaf." He said waiting for me to say something.  
  
"Let me tell you something, you ever call me broad, baby, or chick I will make sure to rip out the only thing that allows you to sexually reproduce!" I said getting closer to him with each word, annunciating every word perfectly.  
  
"Sure" he said with a confident smile, and then bade us out the door.  
I hope that was good and long, because I usually don't write this much but I'm trying to get my chapters to become longer! So PLEASE tell me what 'cha think with the little blue button in the bottom! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!! 


	3. Is She Allowed To Carry That Sword?

Hi people! I'm sorry about the whole italics thing. I wrote them with italics and boldings, but they wouldn't show up!! I'm sick today so I'm at home right now writing this hoping that my four reviewers aren't pissed at me for not writing sooner.  
  
Disclaimer: Let's make this curt and short *ahem* I DON'T OWN ANYONE EXCEPT THE PEOPLE I MADE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Is She Allowed To Carry That Sword? ~  
As we walked out the Curtis' door I remembered something. "Can I go get something in my house real quick, besides that I also have to leave a note for my sister? Please?" I looked up at Dally with puppy-dog eyes. And then I realized something. Damn Dally was HOT!  
  
"Fine, but hurry up or we'll leave ya." Dally said still heading for his car.  
  
"Dally be nice" I heard Johnny say as I heard the click, meaning my front door was now open.  
  
The reason I had gone back into my house was to get my sword. Yes, sword. It's taller than I am and kinda heavy but for me it's easy swingin'. I got it from my grandfather when we visited Japan awhile ago.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Grandpa what is that?" said a young girl who looked about the age of 11.  
  
"That my dear is a sword, they are very dangerous, but in the right hands they are used to defend yourself." Replied an old man who you could tell was her grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa, can I have one."  
  
"If that is what you wish then I will teach you how to wield one, and then we'll get you a license so that when a policeman tells you that you're being a public nuisance and scaring people you can show it to him and tell him he can go shove it up his."  
  
"Del don't you go telling her those words at her age!" an angry woman the same age as the man screeched.  
  
"Fine." He grunted  
  
"Grandpa what were you gonna say?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"Now we'll go and pick you a sword you'll like okay?"  
  
"Yes Grandpa. But just as long as the sword has green on it" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Okay sweetie, okay."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Grandpa I miss you. Why'd did you leave me.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a cold November night with only the street lamps for light. As we walked a man covered my mouth as I was about to scream. I was then only 13. "Hand over the money Grandpa, or the kid's gonna get hurt." Replied the man who held me.  
  
Another man came out at first hidden by the shadows but as he came out the light revealed he had a gun.  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt my granddaughter so I will hand over the money."  
  
The man who held me thinking that they had won loosened his grip, hoping that my plan would work I elbowed the man and ran for cover behind a box.  
  
As soon as the man I had elbowed grunted in pain a resounding bang was heard and the sound of a fallen body.  
Please tell me if this was bad and would you mind (if anyone liked this enough) tell anyone who you would think like my story to pass it on to them? Love y'all lots! 


End file.
